Shiver
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: RyoDee One-shot Song-fic! 1st FAKE fic! R&R Enjoy!


Shiver  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Cat: This is my first Fake fic!! So be nice!! It's Ryo/Dee and it has been sitting in my binder for awhile so I thought to finally post it!! I hope you enjoy!! R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!!!!!!!! If I did they would have already done it. I also do not own the song Shiver by: Maroon 5  
  
*...* song lyrics //...// voice in Ryo's head  
  
*~*Story*~*  
  
*You build me up You knock me down Provoke a smile And make me frown You are the king of runaround (changed queen to king) You know its true*  
  
Oh god! I don't know what to think anymore, damn you Dee! You just had to go and do that didn't you? You just had to let me experience that, that floating on air sensation, and if JJ didn't barge in when he did, I swear I probably would have let you go father and lower. I groan as I bury my face in my pillow. Damn it! I'm not going to get any sleep this way, it's all I can think about. I sigh has I sit up in bed running a hand through my dirty blonde hair. My black eyes move down to my lap and I feel my face heat you, I'm aroused, no wonder why I can't sleep. I can't be attracted to him, I just can't be! Can I? Well let's see, I enjoy his kisses. Just thinking about it makes me smile in bliss. Okay, okay so I like his kisses , so what? But the way he uses that tongue of his in my mouth, I feel my erection get harder at the thought of what else that tongue could do. I scowl in disappointment he should have finished what he started but them my conscience kicks in and I remember I turned him down when he offered, damn! My hand travels some to my erection as I work on releasing myself, nobody would ever believe this. I close my eyes as I think of you. Your probably the only person I know who can make me smile and frown all in an hour.  
  
*You chew me up And spit me out Enjoy the taste I leave in your mouth You look at me I look at you Neither of us know what to do*  
  
I don't' know why you choose me. But I'm glad you did. I sigh as I feel my release and my eyes get heavy, tomorrow, I'll think more on this tomorrow.  
  
I plop down at my desk chair at work and start on the paperwork Dee was supposed to have finished last night. I look at the clock and frown where are you? I sigh as I get up and ask Drake if he knows where you are. He directs me to the cemetery and there I find you giving flowers to a grave, I sit down next to you and listen to you talk about your "father." When you are done I can't help but to give you a hug and a peck on the lips. You just looked so handsome, sitting there the light playing off your ebony hair and your green eyes serious. You turn around and pin me to the ground. I smile, I should have known this would happen, why do I always set myself up like this? //Because you enjoy it.// That annoying little voice that resides in the back of my head informs. I do not! I mentally yell. I swear that voice snickered //Sure you don't. You keep telling yourself that, Ryo. And pretend that last night never happened. That you wish he was the one doing things down there.// Shut-up! Dee is leaning over me no doubt searching for something, he sighs and says "Well, what do you want to do today? Since we're both "off" today?" As soon as that question leaves, the annoying part of my brain in which I'm sure that annoying, stupid voice resides in bombards me with very, very wet images of what we could do today. Dee lowers his lips to mine and I close my eyes, and welcome the light headiness that accompanies it. He breaks the kiss and stares at me, neither of us knowing what to do.  
  
*There may not be another way to your heart So I guess I'd better find a new way in I shiver when I hear your name Think about you but it's not the same I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin*  
  
I stare into the dark eyes of my partner and I wish I could mean in every sense of the word. I love him, pure and simple, I love the way he tastes, the way he makes me feel. But I'm tired of chasing after him but I don't want to stop. In the beginning I was satisfied with kisses and getting you flustered but I want to go farther, I want to express my love to you, Ryo. But I don't think you'll ever go any father than kissing. I sigh as I lean on your hard chest. "I love you." I whisper so low that I don't think you heard me. God! Why must you torment me so!  
  
*Immobilized by the thought of you Paralyzed by the sight of you Hypnotized by the words you say Not true but I believe 'em anyway*  
  
I stiffened as the whispered words of love make their way to my ears and my heart beast faster and faster, okay, lets think about this, I can't push you away when you kiss me but I can punch Rose, my boss, for kissing me. I always allow you to pin me down and let you have your way with my mouth, hell, just yesterday I allowed you to do things to me that if it was anybody else I would sent him/her into orbit. //Hello! Earth to dense, naïve, Japanese-American dude! You love him and you want him to go farther! So go for it!// I decide that for once I'll go along with the voice's advice and go for it. I smile at Dee and pull his lips down to mine, shyly placing my tongue into his mouth.  
  
*So come to bed its getting late There's no more time for us to waste Remember how my body tastes You feel your heart begin to race*  
  
I break the kiss and smile at his surprised face. Take me to bed Dee, please. He smiles at me and helps me up. And leads me to his car.  
  
End. 


End file.
